heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Droop-a-Long Coyote
Droop-a-Long "Droop" Coyote, nicknamed "Droopy" on occasions, is a pink-pelted coyote who works as deputy to Ricochet Rabbit and is one of the main characters in Blazin' Trails. Aside from being Ricochet's longest serving deputy, he's also Ricochet's best friend. Personality The polar opposite of Ricochet, Droop-a-Long is slow in both speed and wits, prone to misunderstanding things. He is extremely clumsy, often breaking things by accident, which usually earns him a scolding from Ricochet. While he's a very good cook, his coffee-making skills are another story---they're (in)famous for being so bad that he has to chop it with an axe. He's often known by the monikers "knucklehead" and "dumb deputy" among others, and many doubt his abilities. Despite these traits, Droop-a-Long's a very sweet coyote who's always ready to help people, rarely complaining about anything (unless he gets hurt or something bad happens) and always giving his best at his job, even if it takes him a while to do said job. Because of this, it makes it hard to remain angry at him for a while, and is close friends with Ricochet in particular. He has a habit of calling everyone he knows "Mr." or "Ms./Mrs.", regardless of how close he is to them or if they're enemies. He does suffer from bouts of low self-esteem, and believes that he won't amount to much; it takes pep talks from others to get him out of his funk. He's always ready to prove his worth, and has a dream of being a sheriff, which he hopes that he'll be able to achieve one day. While he's the most easy-going of the pair, Droop-a-Long's anger is more explosive than Ricochet's on the few times where he's truly furious, which has surprised and scared most of his friends. He's also proven that he's not so stupid at times, and he possesses a little mischievous streak that he loves to use on Ricochet. While he is best friends with Ricochet, he doesn't always go along with Ricochet's plans, particularly if they are to humiliate/upset Grievous; on several occasions, he's slapped or threatened to harm either of them when he's angered enough. He's usually the mediator between the regular Ricochet and his clone when they start getting competitive over who cares about Grievous more. Powers and Abilities into battle. ]] Unlike Ricochet, Droop-a-Long doesn't have any powers. On the outside, he doesn't appear to have many abilities. He's not fast like Ricochet, and he doesn't have a very good aim or draw; sometimes, his bullets fall on the floor as duds, or explode in his face. He is stronger than Ricochet, though, and this is proven when he attacks other opponents out of anger; at times like this, he's capable of hurling people into walls or punching them across the room. There are also times where he's not such a bad shot, and he can hit his targets with deadly accuracy when motivated. His preferred weapon of choice is a shotgun, although in some cases he's seen using a rifle or a rocket launcher. Due to his slowness, however, it takes him a while to notice enemies ganging up on him, and he gets hurt pretty badly (though not as easily as Ricochet). Droop-a-Long has a special armor that SUPER MODIFIED B1 Super's Battle created for him, and sometimes dons it in serious battles. Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:2008 Separatists